Need for Speed: Undercover/Differences
There are several differences between the multiple platform releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. These may be due to licensing, performance and game play reasons. Handheld *The police are playable in single player game modes in the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable releases. *The mobile phone and iOS releases lack playable police and mulitplayer modes. *The Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable releases feature a Dodge Charger SRT-8, Ford Mustang GT, Lamborghini Gallardo and Porsche 911 GT2 police vehicles. *The Nintendo DS release features the BMW M3 E92 as a undercover unit whilst the PlayStation Portable release features the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX as a undercover unit. *The car that is stolen from Chau Wu in the Nintendo DS release is a Nissan 370Z. *The chase down mode in the PlayStation Portable release is unlocked after beating the game. *The DS & PlayStation Portable release of the game see Hector Maio and his crew based out of Palm Habor. *The DS & PlayStation Portable release of the game see GMac and his crew based based in Sunset Hills. *Chase Linh steps into a Jaguar XK during a cutscene but will drive a BMW M3 during the following gameplay in the iOS release. *Chan Wu's car in the car delivery is a BMW M6 in the console release but the delivery features a BMW M3 in the iOS release and a Nissan 370Z in the DS release. 5th Console Genration *The police are playable in single player game modes in the PlayStation 2 and Wii release. *There is a Undercover Federal variant of the Dodge Viper SRT-10 in the PlayStation 2 and Wii release' challenge mode. *The PlayStation 2 and Wii release feature the Ford Mustang GT, Lamborghini Gallardo and Porsche 911 GT2 as police vehicles. *The mission were the player has to steal a police vehicle for GMac involves a TCPD Lamborghini Gallardo. *The car that is stolen from Chau Woo in the PlayStation 2 and Wii release is a Porsche 911 GT2. *The chase down mode for the PlayStation 2 and Wii release is unlocked after beating Hector Maio. *The PlayStation 2 & Wii release of the game see Hector Maio and his crew based in Sunset Hills. *The PlayStation 2 & Wii release of the game see GMac and his crew based based in Crescent. *The PlayStation 2 & Wii release feature the SMS text messaging system from Need for Speed: Underground 2. *The damage model in the PlayStation 2 & Wii release is similar to that seen in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. *The damage model in the PlayStation 2 & Wii releases is similar to that seen in Need for Speed: ProStreet. 6th Console Generation *Split screen variations of the other 6th console generation's game modes are available on the Wii. *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC releases of Need for Speed: Undercover feature the Muscle Cruiser, Nissan GT-R and Porsche 911 Turbo police vehicles. *The mission were the player has to steal a police vehicle for GMac involves a TCPD Nissan GT-R. *The car that is stolen from Chau Wu in the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC releases is a BMW M6. *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC releases feature the most amount of vehicles. *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC releases of the game see Hector Maio and his crew based in Palm Habor. *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC releases of the game see GMac and his crew based based in Sunset Hills. *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC releases features special Pink Slip vehicles. Category:Title Differences